Nothing but Drarry
by AmericanDemigod
Summary: This is a one-shot book of nothing but Drarry, as per the title
1. Coming Out at Quidditch

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and it's for my favourite ship: Drarry :) If you are against anything lgbtq+, then I warn you now to leave this fic. **

**Enjoy :)**

**PS: in this fic, Voldemort never came back and the students get to be normal. And Snap is still alive in this, just he's not in this story except for one appearance on the Quidditch pitch.**

"Harry, where have you been sneaking off to every night?" Ron asked, stopping his best mate at the portrait hole. The boy jumped with a start and stared at the red-headed man.

"Well...I uhhhh..." Harry muttered.

"Have you been going to see your girlfriend or something? I'd totally understand if that were true, but I just want to know so I don't worry that you're getting your bloody head bitten off by whatever's in that forest," Ron said. Harry looked down at his toes.

"B-boyfriend actually..." Harry muttered. Ron leaned forward.

"What?"

"I've been going to see my boyfriend every night, Ron," Harry spoke a little louder, more confident this time. Ron burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're funny Harry! You had me thinking you were gay! But that's not possible, because you dated my sister for a bit," Ron said, before noticing Harry's embarrassed look, and realizing that the boy with glasses was serious.

"You're...serious?" Ron asked, quickly shutting up his laughter. Harry nodded. "Oh. Well, ok. It's fine. As long as you're happy mate. Do you mind telling me who he is?"

"I can't do that yet, Ron. I don't know if he's ready to come out yet. I'll have to ask him," Harry said. Ron nodded in understanding.

"Ok. You should go, if you want to meet him, whoever he is, on time," Ron said. Harry smiled and dashed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

When he reached the forest tree line; sweating and panting, having have run the whole way there; Draco was sitting on a blanket, eating a green apple. The Slytherin gazed up at Harry as he sat down beside him.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"Got held up...Ron...asking where I've been...going every...night," Harry panted. Draco handed him a bottle of water. Harry smiled gratefully before taking a long gulp.

"Did you tell him about me?" Draco asked wearily. Harry shook his head.

"No. Only that I've been coming to meet someone," Harry informed. Draco nodded.

"You should tell him. He is your best mate after all," Draco said. Harry gave the boy an incredulous look.

"What?"

"You heard me. Tell him. I suspect he already knows that you aren't coming to see a girl-"

"He does," Harry interrupted.

"Then he should know who you're coming to see so he doesn't worry," Draco said.

"Yeah, I guess. When should I tell him? And what about Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Her too. Actually, I think I have an idea for a way we can let everyone know. That way, no one can come pestering you for dates or try to give you a love spell like Romilda did," Draco said.

"That would be perfect. What is it?" Harry asked. Draco held up a finger and shook it back in forth, like a pendulum.

"That's a surprise. Just know you'll find out at the Quidditch game tomorrow." Harry smiled and leaned forward to give Draco a kiss. Draco leaned in as well.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling like idiots.

"I think we should head back up to the dorms before anyone notices we're gone," Draco said.

"Too late. Ron already knows I'm gone," Harry laughed.

"Besides him, Potter," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Draco." Harry said. The two 7th years stood up and hugged before leaving the forest, hand in hand until they got up to the castle.

* * *

When Harry emerged into the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were lounged out on the fluffy armchairs by the fireplace. Hermione glanced up from her book when she heard the portrait hole open and smacked Ron's arm; waking him from his nap.

"Hi, Harry. How was your date?" Ron yawned.

"Wait, you were out on a date?" Hermione asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in the girls' dorms. I can't go in there. Remember?" Harry stated. "But yeah, I had a date."

"With who?" Hermione asked.

"He won't tell. Like at all. Though he did tell me something that narrows it down a ton," Ron said. Hermione glared at Ron.

"Shut up. Let him speak."

"What? It's true! He did tell me something!" Ron yelled as she threw her book; which Harry noticed as 'Hogwarts: A History'; at the tall ginger.

"I went to see my boyfriend. There. Now you know just as much as Ron does," Harry said and stalked up to the dormitories, ignoring Hermione's calls of "WAIT!"

* * *

The next morning, Harry skipped breakfast, instead heading out to the field to get some last-minute practice in before his final match of quidditch.

"Hey. You here for practice too?" Draco asked, entering the tent.

"Yeah. You seen the snitch?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I just got here. But you should check in the closet. I think our team put them back there yesterday," Malfoy said. Harry nodded and strolled over to the quidditch cabinet; reached in and grabbed out the case holding the practice balls for them both to practice with the snitch.

"Anyway, what were you planning to do at the match?" Harry asked, straightening his glasses on his forehead and brushing his dark hair from his eyes.

"I told you, Potter. It's a surprise. You'll like it, don't worry," Draco said, opening the case and bringing out the snitch and then grabbing his Nimbus.

"Alright, Malfoy. Time to practice," Harry said, grabbing his Firebolt from the bench and following the green-robed boy out of the tent.

* * *

"Alright, witches and wizards! Who's ready for the last match of the season, and the two captains' last match for the school?!"

"ALRIGHT, WITCHES AND WIZARDS! WHO'S READY FOR THE LAST MATCH OF THE SEASON, AND OUR TWO CAPTAINS' LAST MATCH FOR THE SCHOOL?!" the announcer shouted into the mic. The crowd roared with excitement.

"OK! RAISE YOUR VOICES FOR OUR PROUD GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN, AND SEEKER, HARRY POTTER!" Another roar from the crowd. "AND FOR OUR CUNNING SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN, DRACO MALFOY!" The roar this time wasn't as loud, but there was still a fairly large one. The two captains entered the field in their uniforms; Harry in red and gold, Draco in green and silver. When they reached the center of the pitch, they shook hands, and Draco shot Harry a wink. Both teams mounted their brooms and hovered a bit over the ground.

"On three," Madame Hooch said, taking hold of her whistle.

"ONE! TWO! THREEEEEEEE!" Madame Hooch blew the whistle and released the golden snitch, the bludgers, and the quaffle. The mounted players took off, Harry and Draco each on the lookout for the snitch.

* * *

It had been only 5 minutes, and already 7 bludgers had grazed Harry's arms as he swerved to dodge all the while searching for the snitch. The score was 400-350; Gryffindor to Slytherin.

Finally, Harry saw it; it's gold wings flapping at hummingbird pace as it hovered near the announcer's stand. Harry zoomed after it and soon, Draco noticed him too and followed him. Once close enough, Harry reached out and curled his fingers around the golden ball. They had won. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and both teams descended from the clouds to the grass of the quidditch pitch.

"Congratulations, Potter. You won the last match of the season," Draco said, stepping up to Harry. There was only a few inches space between them. Harry knew that his face was a dark shade of crimson. All of the crowd was silent, as were both teams that were standing on the pitch. Draco smirked and cupped Harry's face. Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest and smiled as the platinum-haired boy leaned forward and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry kissed back.

When they pulled away, everybody in the crowd was clapping in applause. Well, everybody but Snape. He was seated on the Slytherin side, sneering with his arms crossed.

"That was some way to make _us _known to Hogwarts," Harry murmured as the two boys were pulled apart and ushered into the separate tents. Ron and Hermione met Harry outside the tent after they had all changed back into their robes.

"Draco? You're dating Draco?" Ron asked, clearly flabbergasted. Harry blushed and nodded.

"I am. And I've realized that he isn't as bad as we thought he was," Harry said.

"I was wondering why he hasn't been calling me mudblood. I guess now I know," Hermione pointed out.

"You guys aren't mad at me are you?" Harry asked wearily. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not, Harry! We're overjoyed for you!" Hermione stated, placing her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah, mate. As long as you're happy, we're happy," Ron said.

Harry smiled and said, "I am."

"Isn't that him over there? You might want to go save him from Snape. He doesn't look very happy." Hermione pointed over by the opposing team's tent at a man with matted dark hair and a long black robe making his way over to a frightened-looking Draco Malfoy. Harry shot the other two a goodbye and dashed across the pitch to his boyfriend. By the time he reached him, Snape was already there and speaking to Draco.

"...better than this. Do you know what your father is going to say when he finds out about...about this?" Snape said. Draco gulped and shook his head.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Harry shouted, skidding to a stop next to Draco, taking his hand. Snape leered at Harry.

"I did not say he did, Potter. I was just pointing out that his _father _would not appreciate him going out with someone brought up by muggles and blood-traitors," Snape said. Harry's face paled. All of a sudden, Draco yanked his fist back and slammed it into Snape's jaw. Snape recoiled, holding both hands to his face in pain.

"I don't care what my father will think. I am not him, and he can't control my life any longer. Don't use him as leverage just because you don't like Harry. You haven't liked him since you first saw him 7 years ago. And for what reason? Because you fancied his mum but lost her to his dad? Really, Professor? Are you _that _petty? Just leave us alone." With that, Draco pulled Harry along by their conjoined palms.

"You didn't have to do that," Harry said after they reached the end of the field.

"Yes, I did. I was tired of him treating you like crap just because he didn't get to be with your mum. And I'm tired of him using my dad as leverage to get me to do something," Draco said, stopping.

"I guess I get what you mean," Harry said. Draco turned to face him. He held up a pale hand and ran it through Harry's dark hair, brushing it off to the side.

"Ever heard of a brush, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Not when I have you to fix it for me," Harry replied simply. Draco laughed and kissed him; all thoughts of parents and professors and ideas of what was to come fading away. All that mattered was that they were here, now, together.

**So, how'd you like it? My friend iamwaffleboi gave me the idea to do a Drarry fic, and this is what I came up with. Anyway, iamwaffleboi, if you're reading this, hope you liked it. **

**This is going to end up being a one-shot book, but I don't have a set schedule for updating it. Actually, it's like that with all of my stories at the moment, so bear with me. I promise you that they will be updated eventually. I just have to wait until I get the chapters written, revised, edited, and then finished before I can actually move forward with them. But I am working on writing them. **


	2. Lunchtime Blues

Lunchtime Blues. In which Harry is scared to tell Ron he's gay. Muggle AU

**This is not a continuation of 'Coming Out at Quidditch' this is an entirely new one-shot. Again, if you are against anything lgbtq+, then I strongly recommend that you click the back button and leave this fic now. If you're not against it, then sit back and enjoy :)**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been the best of friends since grade school. They told each other everything; from the time Harry had busted his lip defending himself from his cousin Dudley to the time Ron had stolen his brother Percy's shaving cream to spray on their science professor Snape's seat as a prank. But when Harry discovered something that he wasn't expecting, he was scared to tell his friend. You see, Ron was always making fun of the people who were attracted to the same gender, and Harry didn't want his friend to hate him. The reason is that the dark-haired boy had become infatuated with another boy in his class; Draco Malfoy; and was immensely scared. So, Harry decided he wasn't going to act upon his feelings. Instead, he ended up asking Ginny, Ron's sister, to go on a date with him. The young red-head was overjoyed but soon broke up with him because she knew the relationship wasn't going anywhere. She remained his friend, no doubt about that, and she even convinced Harry to tell her about his feelings for Draco. You can imagine what she did then. SHE TRIED SETTING HIM UP! WITH _DRACO FRICKING MALFOY!_ Did she succeed? Well, yes. After six months of endless plotting. So that's how Harry and Draco wound up hiding outside the cafeteria of London High School, holding hands and chatting.

"When are you going to tell Ronald about us?" Draco asked, running his thumb along Harry's knuckles. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe when he stops acting like a git and realizes that making fun of people for being the way they are is wrong?" Draco turned his gaze into Harry's eyes.

"He's a homophobe isn't he?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, tears lining his eyes.

"Yeah. And...and that's why I haven't told him. I couldn't. I'm afraid that he'll hate me. Discriminate me for how I feel. I don't think the fact that we've been friends for years will change his reaction at all." Harry put his face in his hands and groaned.

"I can't do it Draco. I can't tell him." Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend affectionately.

"It's ok. There's no rush. Tell him when you're ready." Harry looked up then and flushed at how much space was left between the two boys. They were so close, their noses were practically touching; their breaths mingling. Draco smirked and leaned in, ghosting his lips across Harry's. Harry smiled and pressed against the boy, kissing him. After a few minutes, the boys heard a gasp and sprang away from each other. Ron stood in front of them, face slack.

"H-Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I-"

"No. Don't. How long have you two been-" Ron waved his hand at them. Draco and Harry flushed.

"T-three months," Harry said.

"_THREE MONTHS?! And you didn't think to tell me?_ I'm hurt, Potter. We tell each other everything! How could you not tell me about this?" Ron asked, perplexed. A few tears slipped down Harry's cheeks, but he wiped them away furiously.

"Oh, I don't know Weasley. Probably the fact that he was scared that his best friend was going to hate him for how he felt. Or possibly because you're a huge homophobe and discriminate others for being in love with the same gender, and he didn't want that to happen to him. So I don't blame him for not telling you," Draco spat out, standing up and brushing bits of grass off of his black slacks. Ron spun to face Malfoy, face flushed in anger.

"I'm not a _homophobe. _I just don't like the idea of my best mate dating a slimebag like you!" Ron said. That comment brought Harry back to reality. He stood up with a start and almost slapped Ron before Draco yanked his hand back.

"You don't get to make that decision, Ron! I don't care if you don't like him, it won't stop me from loving him!" Ron's face paled at Harry's outburst, and Harry knew his face was bright red at his confession.

"You-you what? How can you love _him_?! It's-It's-It's insane!" Ron yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! I love him, and there's nothing you can do about it!" To prove his point, Harry swiveled around to face Draco and smashed his lips to his. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while the latter placed his hands on Draco's waist. After a few seconds, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, too, Potter," Draco whispered.

"What the heck is going on out here?!" Ginny hollered, running out of the school. She stopped abruptly when she saw the scene in front of her. "Oh. Well, I guess you don't have to worry about telling Ron anymore, Harry." Her brother shot her a menacing glare.

"He could have told me sooner," Ron grumbled, arms crossed.

"Then the inevitable would have happened: you'd get mad at me and start yelling. Like you _just did_. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough to tell you. I was just- afraid," Harry said. Ron dropped his head to look at his feet.

"I'm sorry too. I never meant for you to feel like you couldn't trust me. Especially with your feelings," Ron said.

"Then I guess we're both even," Harry chuckled. Ron looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said, and Draco and Ginny smiled at each other from behind the two over-dramatic teens.

"Soo...you and Draco huh?"

"RON!" Ginny yelled.

**Yeah, I know this one isn't as long, but I couldn't figure out how to put the idea that I had into words. This is what I eventually came up with lol. Hope you liked it :)**


	3. Not a chapter

**Ok, this is not really an update, it's more of a request**

**So, I'm going to be doing a Drarry truth or dare one-shot, and I'm asking if any of you would like to submit truths and dares for the following characters that are going to be in the fic:**

**Harry Potter (obviously)**

**Draco Malfoy (also quite obvious)**

**Ron Weasley**

**Hermione Granger**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Blaise Zabini**

**The dares can be anything and the same goes for the truths, but please keep them pg13. I have this rated at K+ and would kind of like to keep it that way. I might change it to T later on, but please, keep it pg13. **


	4. He Was Lost, But Now He's Found

Draco was living the perfect life. He had friends that loved him. He was in the perfect house; Slytherin of course. He had a family that cared for him. He was a prefect and head boy. Yet something was missing. Harry Potter. The boy hadn't been seen in the wizarding world in almost a year and, even though at first Draco was ecstatic; he now felt that without Potter, his purpose in life would be obsolete. To say the young Malfoy had feelings for the boy would be an understatement. He'd lie awake at night staring at an old newspaper cutout of a smiling Harry, thinking about him constantly. He was so overcome by grief for the missing boy that he was beginning to flunk his classes.

"Mister Malfoy, what is the correct incantation to cast a patronus?" Snape asked from his stance at the front of their DADA class. The platinum-haired boy glanced up.

"Expecto Patronum," Draco stated half-heartedly.

"That is correct Mr. Malfoy. And it would do you some good to stop daydreaming and to pay attention to my class." With that, Severus went back to his lesson. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. That is, until supper, when Dumbledore stood at his seat at the professor's table at the front of the Great Hall and began to make his announcements.

"Attention students! I have some great news to bequeath upon you!" Every head in the Great Hall turned to stare at the man. "We have found Harry Potter!" Draco's heart started beating rapidly in his chest.

"Where is he?" someone shouted from the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, he's in here of course!" Dumbledore said. Draco scanned the crowd in search of the boy but came up inconclusive in his search.

"I repeat. _Where?_" the same Ravenclaw, a 3rd-year boy, said.

"I'm right here," came a voice from behind Draco, and the latter spun around quicker than anything. Standing about a foot from him, pulling off an invisibility cloak, was standing none other than the infamous Harry Potter.

"You're...back..." Draco whispered, hoping that Harry didn't hear. He did.

"Yeah, Malfoy. I'm back," Harry said quietly.

"Where the hell were you?!" Draco exclaimed, jumping up from his seat at the Slytherin table and throwing his arms out in a wide arc. Harry jumped and took a step back at his outburst. The whole Great Hall had fallen silent.

"My-my aunt and uncle-they...they locked me up and wouldn't let me leave...not even to come to school. They forced me to stay in that cupboard again unless Dudley needed a punching bag...I couldn't fight back because they had taken my wand...It wasn't until Dumbledore came to the door in a fit of anger did they finally let me go..." Harry whispered, and Draco noticed the bruises lining Harry's arms and the faint black eye that he had. He probably had more on his stomach, back, and legs. Draco gasped.

"How can just 3 people be so cruel?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. It's been that way as far as I can remember. Hogwarts was like my escape and they took that away from me..." Draco went to hug Harry, but the boy turned and dashed out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco muttered, sitting back in his seat and watching as Ron Weasley stood up from his seat and followed Harry.

"Since when do you care about what happens to Potter?" Zabini asked from his left. Draco glared at the boy, not answering the question; instead taking a bite from a Granny Smith apple.

"Fine. Don't answer."

"I'm leaving," Draco said, standing up and exiting the Great Hall, leaving the partly eaten apple behind on his plate.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Harry. You went through that all summer?" Draco heard Ron ask from beyond a classroom door. He entered the room unnoticed.

"Yes, Ron. I did. But it's fine. I'm back, unharmed, see?" Harry said.

"That's a lie."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked spinning around.

"Am I not allowed to be worried about a fellow student?" he replied nonchalantly. Ron grumbled.

"I'm guessing you want me to leave so you can have a private conversation?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Actually yes, I do. Thank you for understanding," Draco said. Ron snorted.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna leave you alone in a classroom with him without any adult supervision. We all know how much your whole family wants him dead. And quite frankly, I don't trust you one bit," Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Ron, just go. We all know if he doesn't get what he wants now, he's gonna keep pushing and pushing until he gets it. Might as well get it over with," Harry said. Ron sighed.

"Fine. But I'm gonna be close by. Holler if you need back up," Ron said to Harry, exiting the room with a grunt. Harry turned to Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I have a confession to make." Harry's face flushed a faint pink.

"A c-confession? About w-what?"

"Well, I-uhh...I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. At first, I thought it was because I missed having someone to pick on that would actually fight back instead of cry and run away, but about a month ago, I realized that you were on my mind because I...I love you, Potter." Draco could have sworn his face was a deep crimson. He smirked when he saw Harry's face deepen in color too.

"In all my life, I never imagined my f-feelings to be reciprocated...I love you too, Draco," Harry said.

"You do?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, yeah. I've known for about a year and a half, but I never acted on it because, well, you know. I thought you hated me."

"Hated you? I never hated...well, maybe at first, but I haven't for a while. I swear," Draco said.

"Since before or after I didn't come back to school?" Harry asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I don't know when. You do realize that there's a very fine line between love and hate," Draco said, stepping close to Harry, and Harry didn't back away this time. Instead, he stepped closer as well, until they were only a few inches apart. Harry had to tilt his head up slightly to look into Draco's eyes, though, because, wish as he might, the boy never grew any taller, so he remained short.

"You're short, Potter," Draco said with a smirk. Harry hung his head.

"I know."

"Makes you that much cuter." Draco saw the tips of Harry's ears turn red.

"You're such a dork."

"So are you, Potter."

"Sooo...where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking that I should ask you out. Unless you were going to ask me?" Draco said causing Harry to blush.

"Sure Malfoy. Or do you prefer Draco?" Harry said.

"Draco."

"Ok, _Draco_, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"Most certainly," Draco said, stepping closer to Harry and kissing him gently. Unbeknownst to them, Ron had chosen that moment to walk back into the room. He chuckled slightly, causing the two to jump apart like a bomb had gone off between them.

"RON!" Harry shouted.

"What?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"I thought we'd asked for _privacy_."

"You did. But dinner's over, and I came in to tell you that everyone's supposed to report to their dormitories. And that's when I found you two snogging. You know, Harry, I've always known you were gay. Malfoy too. Why do you think I didn't quite support the idea of you going out with Ginny?" The two boys' faces lit up, and Harry was half tempted to draw out his wand and fire that slug vomit curse at Ron. He almost did too, if Draco hadn't stopped him.

"No, Potter. You are not to throw spells at your best mate. Ever," Draco said. Harry frowned.

"Fine. But that doesn't save him! Come here, Ronald!" Harry shouted, and Ron dashed out of the classroom, Harry hot on his heels.

"Jesus, Harry. How'd I fall in love with you?" Draco thought out loud, exiting the empty classroom and making his way to the dungeons and to the Slytherin dormitory.


	5. Comatose

Harry sat in the privacy of the drapes of his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitory writing in his journal. Usually, he'd just write notes or wand-maneuver tips for charms and whatnot, but tonight? No. Tonight was different. Tonight, he was _songwriting. _You heard me. The famous Boy Who Lived, writing a song. What kind of song you may ask? Well, let's just say he was writing it for a certain someone.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked, pulling aside one of the maroon drapes. Harry quickly flipped the page in his journal to an earlier entry of the position of the stars.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Just studying for uh..." Harry glanced down at his page. "Astrology."

"Ok. Well, dinner's in 5 minutes, if you wanted to head down with us."

"Ok. Thanks. You go ahead. I'll meet you down there." Ron nodded and closed the drapes. Harry stared blankly ahead until the sounds of Ron's thumping feet faded into oblivion. Moments later, Harry flipped back to the song he had been writing and scribbled the word comatose in the margin, ripped the page out, shoved it in his robe pocket, and headed downstairs. Harry wasn't really in the mood for food (I know, surprising) so instead of heading to the Great Hall, he headed to the 3rd floor, to the room where all of the musical supplies were kept. Harry strolled over to the closet and grabbed a single red base guitar from its hook and gave it a quick strum. It sounded perfect. The boy pushed up his glasses and pulled up a stool. Harry placed the guitar strap over his shoulder and began playing and testing out the lyrics to the song crumbled up in his pocket.

"I hate feelin' like this

I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you

Tell me that you will listen

Your touch is what I'm missin'

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

I hate livin' without you

Dead wrong to ever doubt you

But my demons lay in waitin'

Tempting me away

Oh how I adore you

Oh how I thirst for you

Oh how I need you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

Breathing life

Waking up

My eyes

Open up

Comatose

I'll never wake without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)

Oh how I adore you

Wakin' up to you never felt so real

Oh how I thirst for you

Wakin' up to you never felt so real

Oh how I adore you

Oh

The way you make me feel

Wakin' up to you never felt so real"

"Who're you singing that for, Pott-ah?" a sneering voice asked from the door. Harry looked up and glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Malfoy?" Harry replied in heavy sarcasm. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You know, I was just trying to have a normal conversation with you, but I guess you don't want to have one. Fine. I'll go." Draco turned to exit when Harry called out for him to wait.  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I just...I guess I just thought that you were here to mock me like normal," Harry said. Draco turned and gave a slight grin, unnoticeable by the raven-haired boy. The pale boy strode slowly back across the room, conjured a small armchair, and sat across from Harry.

"Well, are you going to tell me who you wrote that song now, or do I have to use occlumency to drag it out of you?" Draco asked. Harry very visibly flinched and sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Fine...I wrote it for..." Harry rose his eyes to meet Draco's pale gray ones, "you." Draco's face flushed.

"M-me? You w-wrote that s-song for m-me?" Draco stuttered. Harry nodded, his olive skin tone flushing with light pink. "Why?"

"Because I...Jesus this is hard to say...Draco, I love you." Draco's eyes widened in surprise, and his heart pounded. Harry, thinking Draco was going to give some snide comment, quickly stood from his seat and dashed out of the room without another word, leaving the young Malfoy to ponder what Harry had just told him.

* * *

The next morning, as Harry was heading down for breakfast, he was pelted in the face by a paper bird that kind of resembled a heron. Harry reached up and snatched the bird out of the air, unfolding it and reading its contents.

_Harry_

_Meet me in the room of requirement at noon_

_we need to talk_

_Sincerely, Draco_

Harry pocketed the note and headed down to the Great Hall, starving with having no supper last night. Once seated at the Gryffindor table, Ron turned to stare at him.

"Where were you last night?" the flaming haired boy asked.

"Wasn't hungry. So I stayed in the dorm and tried to finish that essay from Snape." The lie slipped easily off his tongue.

"Did you get it done?"

"No. Couldn't remember where the bezoar comes from." Hermione, upon hearing this, spun around quickly.

"Harry, a bezoar is a stone that comes from the belly of a goat. You were _taught _this!" Harry shrugged.

"Oh well. We don't have potions until sixth period anyway, so I'll finish the essay before then."

"Ok, Harry. But don't let Ron use your paper. He needs to do the work on his own," Hermione said, erupting a groan from Ron. Harry chuckled before shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

At noon, instead of going to lunch, Harry ran upstairs to the band room where Draco was waiting for him. The boy opened the door and sat down with a wheeze.

"No one said you had to run, Pottah," Draco said with a grin.

"Who...said...anything...about...running?" Harry panted. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know that if you hadn't had run, you wouldn't be this winded, now would you?" Harry stuck his tongue out at the Malfoy.

"Fine. I ran. So what?"

"Were you that eager to see me?" Draco questioned.

"No. Just didn't want to get any more papercuts on my nose," Harry said.

"Whatever," Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Why do we need to talk though?" Harry asked.

"You told me you loved me last night." Harry dropped his gaze to his lap.

"I...I did," Harry muttered.

"And then you ran out without giving me a chance to reply," Draco finished. Harry's face flushed.

"Didn't think that you would care..." Harry whispered. Draco looked abashed.

"Why wouldn't I care?! What, did you think that, after finding out that the person that I've been in love with since we met in Madam Malkin's Robe shop actually loves me back, I would just ignore it and act like nothing was ever said?! Christ Harry, you need a reality check," Draco shouted. Harry's eyes darted up to stare at Draco almost instantly.

"You- you love me...too?" Harry stammered, face a deep shade of crimson. Draco, finally processing what he had just told the messy-haired boy, pointed his nose up to the ceiling.

"I do. Your point?"

"Is that why you called me here? So you could tell me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well...yeah. That's...that's the reason." Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and conjured a teapot with 2 cups and a plate of scones. Then he conjured a small table and set the items down before pouring a couple steaming cups of tea and handing one to Harry.

"Wow uh...what do you propose we do now?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his tea before cringing.

"What'd you do?" Draco asked.

"Burnt my tongue," Harry mumbled. Draco laughed. After a moment, Harry set his cup down and stared Draco in the eyes.

"I repeat my previous question. What do you suppose we do?" Draco pondered this for a moment.

"I was _about _to ask you to be my boyfriend," Draco said, cheeks tinted a flamingo pink. Harry's face flamed.

"You were?"

"Yes, you dummy. Now, would you like to?" Draco asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"YES! Most definitely!" Harry jumped up from his seat and tackled Draco with a hug, snaking his arms around the thin boy. Draco did the same, burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

"Harry?" Draco said, pulling away from the raven-haired teen.

"Hmm?" Harry said, backing away from the boy.

"I love you, Potter," Draco whispered.

"I know," Harry whispered back, "and I love you too." Draco cracked a grin before planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"You're such a dork," Harry chuckled.

"Maybe. But I'm your dork," Draco laughed, leading Harry over to a small couch in the corner and sitting down, cuddling close to the boy. The two remained like this for the rest of the day, not even caring that they were skipping a few classes. They'd deal with that later. For now, they were perfectly fine with it being just the two of them, cuddled close together.

**A/N: So, I took the new sorting quiz on the wizarding world app, and it swapped me from Hufflepuff to Slytherin. AND THEN I MET A GIRL AT A CARNIVAL THAT CALLED ME DRACO FRICKIN MALFOY! Like, oh mah gosh, my life is complete!**

**Also, the song isn't mine. It's by the band Skillet and it's called Comatose**


	6. Truth or Dare

YOLO

LIT

RANDOMNESS

Sorry for this

It was a prank chapter for you guys lol

You've been waiting on the truth or dare chapter for a while and I'm almost done with it, I swear. I just decided to do this to remind you guys that I'm still here, it's just taking a while for me to get everything together with all the school work I've been getting irl


	7. Erupted Confession from A Simple Game

**A random fact before I get on with the story: when taking hot dogs out of the warmer when doing concession stand for football games, remember to read the warning label that it's hot. (I know it's in the name but whatever). I was doing that and I just had gloves on, the hotdogs were wrapped in aluminium foil, and I, being the idiot that I am, burned my fingers on a hot dog trying to take it out of the warmer. I almost dropped it, but I ended up suffering while walking to the window where the man was standing, waiting. Anyway, on with the story.**

**PS: This story has one of my OC's in it. She's a Slytherin and her name is Gabrielle Warrington. She has a surprise in store for ya. Well, for everyone except iamwaffleboi who was there when I created her and helped me come up with her backstory. I put shoutouts next to the truths or dares for those who permitted me to use the dares/truths/gave me the dares/truths. It takes place during the 5th year. **

Draco Malfoy was EXTREMELY bored. So much so that he wouldn't even care if he had to do something with the weasel, as long as he was doing _something. _

"Hey, Blaise?" Draco asked, twirling his wand in between his fingers.

"Yeah?" the dark-skinned boy asked, looking over at Draco from his perch on the windowsill.

"I'm bored. What do you want to do?" Draco questioned. Zabini shrugged.

"I don't know. Truth or dare? We could call Pansy and maybe invite some other people. Like Potter and his buds or something. That way we can get some dirt to use against them," Blaise suggested. Draco thought about that for a moment.

"That's a good idea. Come on. Let's go to the Shrieking Shack," Draco said, hopping up from his four-poster bed and racing out into the common room and out the break in the wall.

"I guess I'll get Pansy, then," Blaise sighed, heading out into the common room and trodding to the girls' door. "PANSY! MEET US OUTSIDE! NOW!" The girl stuck her head out the door sheepishly.

"Why?" she asked curiously. Blaise grunted, pinching his nose in between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Because Draco wants you to be out there. We're playing a game. Problem?" Blaise said. Pansy shook her head vigorously and grabbed a pair of shoes off the ground, hobbling out of the room while trying to put them on.

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's go," Pansy said, leading the way out of the. The Bloody Baron met them on the way out.

"And where do you think you're going?" the pale ghost asked in his drawling voice. Pansy smirked.

"Out to the lawn. It's the perfect day for outdoor charms practice," Pansy said, holding up her wand dismissively. The Bloody Baron eyed them warily before giving in and letting them pass. Once the two Slytherins rounded the corner, Blaise let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That was close," he said. Pansy nodded. When they reached the lawn, they weren't surprised to find an annoyed-looking Draco standing in their wake.

"Where have you two been?" Draco scowled, crossing his arms.

"Got stopped in the hall by the Bloody Baron. We're here now, though, aren't we?" Pansy stated, placing her hands on her hips. Draco's eyes softened for a moment before his face returned to its original state disapproval.

"You can stop looking glum now, Drake. Potter and his crew are over there, near the Whomping Willow. Come on, let's go over there," Blaise said, leading the way over to the trio.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Ron said as the boy stepped closer.

"What's it to you, Weasel?" Draco asked, stepping in front of his accomplice. Ron sneered and was about to grab his wand when Harry glared at Ron in a silent demand to let it go.

"If you don't mind, Malfoy, we're trying to study. So leave us be," Harry stated calmly, motioning to the scattered books surrounding them. Draco smirked.

"I'm sure all this studying is getting boring. Why don't you three join us at the Shrieking Shack for a game of truth or dare?" Draco said. Ron tapped Hermione's knee, bringing her attention from her book.

"Ron, I've already told you, I'm not doing your transfiguration essay for you-oh. What do you three want?" Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Headed to the Shrieking Shack for a game of truth or dare. You three will be joining us," Draco stated. Hermione huffed.

"Whatever. Let me put these books up." Hermione muttered a charm that conjured their studies away and put her wand away.

"Alrighty then. Let's go," Pansy said, turning to head to the gate that leads to Hogsmeade.

"Not so fast Pansy. We've got a way that can get us to the Shack in just a few steps. Follow us," Harry said, walking towards the Whomping Willow. Draco stared after him in astonishment.

"ARE YOU INSANE, POTTER?! THAT TREE WILL KILL YOU!" Draco whisper shouted, so as not to draw the attention of the other people around them. Harry turned his head toward the blonde and gave a smug grin.

"Not if you know the correct way in, _Draco_," Harry said and continued on his path, Ron and Hermione trodding along with him. Draco shook his head before jogging to catch up.

"How do you suppose we get past the swinging branches?" Pansy asked Hermione quietly.

"Shh. Watch Harry. He's about to open up the entrance," Hermione said. Harry was indeed searching for a long sturdy branch to poke the small knot at the base of the tree.

"Harry, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked.

"Immobilising the tree so that we can get through the secret passage. Now shush. We have to be quiet for me to do this without getting killed," Harry replied, crouching down on the ground in front of the tree. Harry slowly inched the branch around the roots of the willow to stab the knot gently with the branch. No sooner had he done this, the branches of the willow came to an abrupt stop and Harry called for them to crawl through the tunnel leading into the Shrieking Shack.

"This is most definitely the most disgusting thing I've ever done," Draco groaned as he slipped onto the soil-covered ground.

"Oh well. The Shack is this way." With that, Harry led the other five deeper into the darkness. Soon they came upon a small opening above them that showed a tad bit of light.

"Is this the place?" Zabini asked. Ron nodded and climbed through the opening and reaching his long arms in to help the others. When it was just Draco and Harry, Harry insisted that Draco go first.

"Fine." Blaise reached in to help Draco out but Draco's arms were too short. "Erm, Harry? Mind giving me a lift?"

"Whatever, Malfoy," Harry said, stepping to where he was about half an arm's length away from the short Slytherin. His cheeks turned a light pink when he placed both his hands on the boy's waist and hoisted him up. Harry stood down there for about a millisecond trying to calm his nerves until he heard Draco's frustrated groan.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How come you didn't give us this _ladder _to use?" Draco grumbled.

"I uh...didn't realize it was there? We haven't been down here since the third year ya know," came Ron's defensive voice.

"Hey, guys? A little help down here?" Harry called. Harry saw Draco lower a step ladder down into the cavern for him to climb up, and so he did.

"Now that we're all here, let's play!" Pansy said, punching the air with her fist and plopping down onto the floor. The rest of the group followed suit until they were all seated in a circle.

"Ok, so who's gonna go first?" Harry asked, adjusting his robes.

"ME!" an unknown voice shouted from the place with which they entered. All six heads swivelled around to face a short brunette in Slytherin robes. Draco visibly gulped.

"Draco, do you know her?" Ron asked.

"All three of us do. Though Draco knows her best," Blaise said, brows furrowed.

"Of course he knows me. He did _date me _for Merlin's sake," the girl said.

"Why are you here, Gabrielle?" Pansy groaned.

"I followed you, Parkinson. I'm here to play the game with you," Gabrielle said.

"You weren't invited. So you can't play," Draco said nonchalantly. Gabrielle huffed.

"It's just like you to want me to leave. You were like this the whole time we were dating. It's like you were ashamed of me or something," Gabrielle said, voice hard as stone.

"I-I wasn't ashamed of you...I was ashamed of myself..." Draco mumbled, but everyone heard him.

"Draco Malfoy, ashamed of himself? Since when?" Gabrielle said sarcastically.

"SINCE I FOUND OUT I WAS GAY!" Draco shouted, causing Harry's face to pale, unnoticeably to practically everyone in the room. Well, everyone except Draco, who was letting his eyes wander the room so he wouldn't have to look at one person in particular. Draco ended up staring at him anyway though.

"H-Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked in worry.

"What?" was all Harry replied with.

"You broke my friend, Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"How did _I _break him? I merely stated my homosexuality," Draco said.

"THAT! That right there! That's what broke him!" Ron shouted. In the doorway, Gabrielle smirked and backed out of the room, her mission complete.

"How could that _possibly _break him?!" Draco questioned incredulously.

"If you haven't realized, Harry's-mphm!" Hermione slapped her hand over the redhead's mouth before he could reveal anything.

"Harry's what?" Draco asked. Blaise and Pansy shared a look while Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

"HARRY'S GAY TOO DRACO!" Pansy shouted suddenly. Harry's wide gaze shot up to her quicker than anyone could say Lumos.

"H-how the hell do you know?" Harry stammered.

"Well, it's not that hard to see, once you think about it. I mean, did you _see _the way he was freaking out over a _mirror _in the first year?" Pansy said.

"It-It was the mirror of Erised! When you look into it, it shows you your true heart's desire!" Harry said indignantly.

"And what exactly did you see, Harry?" Hermione asked, quite interested in the conversation.

"A-aren't we supposed to be playing truth or dare?" Harry said. Ron nodded, along with Draco.

"Yes. Harry, truth or dare?" Blaise said, a devious glint in his eyes.

"T-truth," Harry said.

"What did you see in that mirror, in detail," Blaise said.

"Uh...I-I don't remember," Harry said.

"Something tells me you do," Pansy said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Fine. I-I saw...er...me and er...well..." Harry said.

"Stop stalling, Harry. We're your friends! You can tell us!" Hermione insisted.

"I saw myself and my parent..." Harry whispered. Ron gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have asked," Pansy said.

"It's fine," Harry said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"Ok. Well, it's your turn," Pansy said, getting back to the game.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare. Duh. Not all of us Slytherins are cowards," Zabini said, giving Draco a pointed look.

"Hey! I'm not a coward!" Draco said, causing the group to laugh.

"I dare you to go jump in the lake," Harry said. **(shoutout to laurenadragon for permitting me to use this dare)**

"But, the mermaids! They'll eat me!" Blaise whined.

"Who's the coward now," Draco said smugly.

"Blaise, the mermaids won't eat you. And before you mention the monster, it'll just throw you back out. Don't be a chicken. Just do it," Harry said. Blaise gave an indignant look. Draco smirked with an idea.

"If you do it, the weasel-er, I mean Ronald, will give you whatever you want," the blonde whispered in Blaise's ear. The boy's ears tinged pink and he grunted, standing up and exiting the room.

A few minutes later, a soaking wet Blaise Zabini walked back into the shack.

"Pay up, Draco. You promised," Blaise said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not the one paying you, remember. Ron's the one that has to give you what you want," Draco said. Ron gaped at the pale Slytherin.

"I have to do what now?" he asked weakly.

"I told Blaise that if he did the dare, then you'd give him whatever he wanted," Draco replied flatly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine..." Ron grumbled.

"Blaise, what exactly are you wanting from him?" Hermione asked warily.

"Not right now. I'll get it later," Blaise said, sitting down.

"Alrighty then. Back to the game," Pansy said.

"Ok. Draco, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Dare. So I can prove to you that I'm not a coward."

"I dare you to hug Potter for the rest of the game," Blaise said, smirking at the blushes that erupted on the two boys' faces. **(shoutout to Mia64259 for permitting me to use this dare) **

Draco stood from where he was and sat down in the narrow space provided by Ron scooting over. The pale boy wrapped a slender arm around Harry's shoulders and stared at the ground.

"There. You happy?" Draco said. Blaise chuckled.

"Your turn, Drake," Pansy said.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Draco said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dab while yeeting your wand away," Draco said, still staring at the ground.

"Is this so she won't have her wand at the ready in case you three have some plan to attack us?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Ron, stop. It's just a game," Hermione said, taking her wand out and doing the motions the dare required, wand flying over to the little bed thing in the corner. Ron huffed.

"Fine. Take your turn, 'mione."

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"_Truth or Dare, Harry James Potter?_" Hermione asked, eyes flaring.

"T-truth!" Harry stammered, afraid of his friend.

"Who's the hottest person here?" Hermione said, shrugging. Harry's face flushed and he whispered a name that no one could hear except the two people sitting closest to him: Draco and Ron, who had moved to Harry's other side to escape Hermione's glares. Ron stared at him wide-eyed and Draco's face and neck felt warm.

"What was that?" Hermione said.

"D-Draco," Harry stuttered. Pansy began squealing so much that Zabini had to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Sworry," she mumbled against his hand, and he quickly removed it, wiping it on his robes.

"Gross. Parkinson slobber," Blaise said, and the group laughed.

"Harry, your turn," Pansy said with a smile.

"Somebody else can go," Harry mumbled.

"ME! Pansy, truth or dare?" Hermione said.

"Truth."

"What's your favourite ship in the school?" Hermione asked. **(Shoutout to laurenadragon for permitting me the use of this truth) **

"Drarry. Obviously," Pansy stated, causing Harry and Draco to blush.

"Understandable. Those two are adorable!" Hermione said. Draco and Harry shot glares at them.

"No. We're not. We're fricking mortal enemies for Pete's sake!" Draco stated with a pointed look.

"_Sure _you are. We've seen the way you look at each other," Pansy said.

"We glare at each other Parkinson," Draco said.

"Whatever. Harry, truth or dare?" Pansy said.

"Me again?"

"Just pick. I have something in mind for both, so nothing's safe," Pansy stated.

"Dare," Harry grunted.

"Use your best pickup line on Draco," Pansy said. Both boys' faces flamed a deep crimson.

"No," Harry said.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," Draco said quietly.

"Wait, you _actually_ want me to do this?" Harry shrieked.

"Kind of?" Draco asked, blushing harder still.

"Fine. Just- don't laugh, ok?" Harry said.

"Promise," Draco said, holding out his pinkie and interlocking it with Harry's.

"Ok, here goes...Draco, are you the golden snitch?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head with a confused gleam in his eyes.

"No. Why?" Draco said, playing along.

"Because I would catch you any time," Harry said, ears and neck a hot pink. **(Draco's face looked like this: 0.0) **

"That's a good one, mate," Ron said after a moment of silence.

"I g-guess," Harry muttered. Then, all of a sudden, Draco slammed his lips against Harry's. The raven stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before closing his eyes in ecstasy.

Ron cleared his throat after a moment, and the two boys pulled apart sheepishly.

"Your turn Harry. I want to finish this game before dinner," Ron said.

"Oh. Right," Harry said. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron said.

"I dare you to uhhh...yell out the window that Percy is a git," Harry said.

"Ok," Ron stood up and walked over to the window, sticking his head out. "PERCY WEASLEY IS A HUGE GIT! AND HE SMELLS LIKE FEET!" Ron yelled.

"That was a bit much, Weasley," Blaise said with a smirk.

"It's the truth. Anyway, Zabini, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth," Blaise shrugged.

"Who do you like?" Ron said. Blaise blushed crimson.

"Noone at the moment," Blaise said.

"Well, then. Take your turn."

"Ron, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Dare," Ron said.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione on both cheeks," **(again, thank you laurenadragon) **Blaise said, smirking at the blush that erupted on both Ron and Hermione's cheeks. He then took note of the extreme paleness to Pansy's cheeks.

"Fine." Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the cheeks quickly before sitting back. The six Hogwarts students decided to head back to the castle when a gust of cold wind flashed through the shack.

The next day, after breakfast, Draco was sitting in the library reading an old potions book when Harry came up and sat next to him.

"Hey," Harry said simply. Draco waved dismissively, still mostly focused on his book. "Look, about yesterday," Harry's voice trailed off and Draco set his book down and stared at him.

"What about it?" Draco asked. Harry's face flushed slightly and he squirmed in his seat.

"Well, I was wondering why you uh...you know...kissed me?" Harry asked weakly.

"Do you want to know?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"I do. It's been driving me crazy," Harry said.

"Can't seem to get me out of your head, Potter?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Draco," Harry said.

"Fine. The reason why I kissed you is because I...I'm in love with you, Potter," Draco said. Harry's gaze shot up to Draco in an instant.

"R-really?" Harry stammered. Draco nodded.

"Do you... love me?" Draco asked. Harry lowered his gaze back to the floor to hide his blush. "Of course you don't. You hate me. I knew it," Draco said, standing up.

"Now hold on a minute, Draco! I never said that" Harry defended himself, gripping Draco's wrist, preventing the boy from leaving.

"You were thinking it," Draco whispered.

"Are you a telepath?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Then you don't know _what _I was thinking. Dammit, Draco. Were you not patient enough to let me _process _anything?" Harry asked.

"I'm...sorry," Draco said, a translucent tear dropping off his eyelashes. Harry wiped the tear away gently with his thumb.

"To answer your question, yes I do love you, Draco. I always have. Why else would I have put up with your constant pratiness **(don't care if that's not a word. You know what I mean...) **for the past few years?" Both boys chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry," Draco said. Harry gasped.

"Did you just use my real name?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that, Potter?" Draco said, smirking.

"No. It's just a surprise seeing as how you've _always _called me Pott-ah," Harry said, saying his last name in imitation of Draco. Draco glared at him. Harry smirked. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I could kiss that smug grin off your face right now," Draco said, a light blush coating his cheeks.

"Then why don't you?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm not going to give you that satisfac-" Harry cut him off by smashing his lips against Draco's. Draco rolled his eyes before closing them. The two boys stayed like that until Madame Pince came up behind them and shrieked in surprise.

"No snogging in the library!" she squealed, ushering them out. Draco and Harry laughed as they raced each other down to the Great Hall for lunch.

**So, how'd you like it? It took me _forever _to get this done. Hope it's as good as I intended it to be...**


	8. Help me please

If anyone has any ideas for a one-shot, could you please message me or put in the reviews? I've come to a SERIOUS blank on ideas and no matter what I do, I can't think of anything. I attempted to write a sad/depressing one-shot but ended up scrapping it because any time I tried to write it, I ended up crying my eyes out.


	9. AN

**I'm not going to be posting for a while. I'm going through a really rough time right now, with school. And to top it all off, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to publish more after Christmas. I might publish some short things that I've had saved in my archive, but other than that, I won't be posting.  
**

**~AmericanDemigod**


	10. Another an (ik these are getting old)

**I'M BACK! Working on another chapter for 'Nothing But Drarry' and 'Inheriting the Unexpected'. Should be up after the holidays (both Christmas and New Year bc I'm gonna be off of school and won't have access to a computer where I can actually type up my stories and get them grammar checked)  
**

**So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from me now :) see ya in another decade :)**

**~AmericanDemigod**


	11. Don't Leave Me

"Harry, don't leave me. I don't think I can survive without you," Draco whimpered as he buried his head into the crook of the emerald-eyed boy's neck, letting his tears fall. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco in a warm embrace.

"Don't worry, my dragon. I won't ever leave you. No matter what happens, where we go, I'll be by your side, holding your hand throughout it all," Harry whispered, planting a kiss on Draco's head.

**I know this one isn't as long as the other one-shots I've posted, but I honestly don't care because I just had to write this. **


End file.
